


Can’t You See It’s Not Alright?

by simpingfordavestrider



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai’s A+ Parenting, The gaang finds out about Zuko’s scar, Zuko (Avatar) Gets a Hug, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, author has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingfordavestrider/pseuds/simpingfordavestrider
Summary: i have so many feelings a8out zuko hhh, he just needs a hug,,, also i have no fucking clue on how to write in character so i’m sorry 8ut i just wanted to make a fic for this so
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 22
Kudos: 258





	1. Trauma Go Weee

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE TAGS ARE 8ASICALLY A8OUT HOW FUCKED UP OZAI MADE ZUKO AND THATS JUST,,, also i have made a fic for team avatar finding out a8out zukos scar 8ut i hated it so here we are.

They had all finished dinner and were sitting on the steps of a house on the island, the place they usually hung around and trained at.

Sokka was laying on the steps, right below Suki sitting cross legged on the top most step. Toph was sprawled in the ground below, carefully positioned so she could still feel them on the steps and detect their heartbeats. Katara and Aang were sitting on either side of her, having a rock paper scissors contest above Toph’s stomach. 

Zuko was leaning casually against the railing on the stairs, feet crossed at the bottom. They were making idle chitchat, commenting about the rock papers scissors war going on below and making causal bets on who would come out victorious. 

Suki made a comment on how pretty the moon was tonight, and how she missed what full moons looked like over Kyoshi Island. Zuko questioned nobody in general about how Sokka had told him his first girlfriend had turned into the moon, which Sokka had replied with a snort and a “Yeah, thanks for the emotional support you provided there too, the ‘that’s rough buddy’ really made me feel the love,” before Katara Sokka and Aang went into an explanation about the north pole, which ended in confusion and Sokka and Aang arguing about whether or not those fire nation soldiers had died.

Eventually Suki all shut them up with a “Okay that’s enough boys, we don’t need to have a conversation about this right now. Someone, dear gods, change the subject before we kill each other!” Which promptly silenced everyone.

“Thanks Suki, I was tired of that anyway. Why don’t we talk about our other trauma instead? I’ll go first,” Toph sat up instantly, knocking Sokka over, who had crawled down the steps to argue with Aang better. 

Nobody actually wanted to talk about their struggles, but after a brief discussion, mostly everyone had agreed that it could be possibly therapeutic. Toph went first, talking about how worthless and helpless her parents had unintentionally made her feel, and how earth-bending with the badgermoles and Earth Rumble Six has become a breath of relief away from them. Katara and Sokka went next, talking about their mom and Sokka going into more detail about Yue, and Suki discussed her trauma as a prisoner at the Boiling Rock as well.

“Well Sparky, guess who’s next?” Toph flashed a brilliant smile up at their resident fire-bender, who flushed immediately and stammered “I don’t really think we need to talk about this anymore, I mean we really don’t, like really don-“ Katara sighed and started “We don’t have to talk about it you don’t want to Zuko, but we’ve all shared around a lot of personal things and it’s only fair you do too,” she finished, putting a hand in his shoulder from where she had joined him on the railing when Sokka and Aang were arguing.

“Yeah, normally I wouldn’t mind but it would be slightly rude,” Aang piped up, smiling awkwardly. Zuko groaned and put his head in his hands, before sliding down to the steps and putting his hands back down on his knees. “I don’t know where to start, is really the problem. I guess my father was always kind of horrible? I mean he was definitely cold toward me and it only increased when Azula got her bending before me. He put more and more pressure on me, pitted Azula against me, gave me harsher teachers, stricter lessons, tighter schedules. Then he..” Zuko faltered hanging his head in between his knees for a second, taking a breath.

“He hit me too, kicked me. put a little bit of fire into it too, you know, he gave me small burns. If I messed up really bad, he’d give me just enough of a burn to make a lasting scar.”


	2. Group Hugs are in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s really late and i just had the spark to finish this, it’s shitty and the formatting is pro8a8ly terri8le 8ut what are ya goin to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for this shitty ass chapter i just wanted to finish this,, i promise i can write i have actual good fics don’t put this on my permanent record

Everybody was still, frozen in place with horror. Katara and a few others looked like they wanted to throw up. They had all just assumed that Zuko was rich and spoiled and didn’t have much hardship. They knew the fire lord was horrible, but they didn’t expect _this._

Zuko looked up at them for a second, before looking down again. “I’m not done, if you don’t mind me continuing.” 

Somebody gasped, but nobody said anything. Nobody really had the stomach to.

”Well uhh... I guess I’ll just tell the full story,” Zuko mumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the silence. 

“I was thirteen. I was eager to impress my father, to prove that I could be a good heir and wasn’t a failure. So when there was a war meeting, I begged my uncle to let me join,” He started the story, shifting a little as everyone’s eyes were now trained on him. 

“I got in. But, there was some old general there. He wanted to sacrifice a whole group of new recruits.” Aang started and gasped loudly. Katara put a hand over her mouth and Sokka stiffened. 

“Of course, I didn’t want them to let a whole group of young soldiers die like that. So I spoke out of turn, when I wasn’t supposed to. Biggest mistake of my life, if you ask me,” Zuko huffed i mock amusement, putting his head in his hands again. Nobody knew where this was going at all, but they didn’t want to disturb him at this moment.

”I had to fight an Agni Kai for this.” At looks of confusion, Zuko clarified; “Firebending duel. Ends when somebody either gets burned, gives up, or dies.” Toph seemed to realize something, and stiffened before giving Zuko an understanding look. Zuko smiled a tight smile back and continued.

”I thought I was going to fight the old man, since his idea was the one I objected against. But, when I turned around it wasn’t the general I was faxing against. It was my father.” Several gasps rang out, a few loaded with understanding. 

“I didn’t want to fight him. I mean, he was my father, at the end of the day. I only wanted what was best for the nation. But he continued toward me, even though i was on the ground begging not to fight him. And he cupped my face... and burned me,” Zuko finished with tears in his eyes, and everyone stock still with horrified looks on their faces. Katara excuse herself to go throw up and Sokka and Suki looked like they wanted to join her. 

When Katara got back, nobody knew what to say. The things they had just heard were horrible, and they all felt bad for just assuming that Zuko’s life was perfect.

”Well, I think this calls for a group hug,” Aang piped up, looking around. Slowly, everyone nodded and stood up. Toph turned over to Zuko. 

“Well Sparky, you joining us or not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko gets the hug don’t worry

**Author's Note:**

> woo trauma go brrr


End file.
